


Let There Be Light

by Iceprincessvictuuri (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heavy pining, Humor, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iceprincessvictuuri
Summary: He was beautiful and he was honest and his eyes reminded me of the eyes of human soldiers but our love was forbidden; he was the god of revenge and I was the god of love.





	1. Cupid and his bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based heavily on Greek and Roman mythology (except the names of course) and is told just in Otabeks perspective!!!  
> Blank is _____: Who is the god/goddess of ____
> 
>  
> 
> Yuri is Nemesis: Godess of Revenge  
> Otabek is Cupid/Aphrodite: God/goddess of love, beauty, sex  
> Yuuri is Nox: Goddess of night/moon  
> Victor is Juno: Goddess of Marriage (I had a good laugh while thinking about this silly one)  
> Phichit is Fortuna: Goddess of luck  
> Seung-Gil Lee is Ceres: Goddess of agriculture (cause he’s quiet, calm, and feel would mind like that)  
> Georgi is Zeus/Caelus: God of the sky and lightning  
> Mila is Venus: Goddess of love and beauty (she uses her love differently then Otabek though, obviously)

His eyes were as green as the fields that Seung-Gil Lee watched over and blessed upon, his skin was as pale as the moon above the earth where humans roamed, and his hair was as golden as the sun that burned like an endless flame in the middle of the Milky Way. 

But Yuri, although beautiful, flew around with his wings as white and pure as snow and a scowl on his face. He rarely was seen walking and casted curse upon curse on humans and gods/goddesses alike for disobeying him.

He was beautiful, funny, and could smile, I knew of it! But he... just didn’t.

Yuri was cold, mean, snarky and horrible.

I still loved him.

”You have to get over him, Otabek,” Phichit said lazily, picking at his fingernails. His golden skin shined beautifully under the sun and I wondered why I couldn’t have fallen in love with someone like _him_ instead of Yuri. Phichit then grinned, like an idea had struck him. “I can give you luck! My gift of luck!”

I groaned and shook my head, my wings twitched at the thought of Phichits luck being granted upon me. 

“Your luck is _everything_ but good, I’m sorry but I don’t think I’ll need it.”

The god frowned and hummed, he stroked his chin mockingly and I sighed as his eyes lit up again.

”Maybe I can ask Georgi to go and get heartbroken by another goddess and strike his lightning on you, it’ll help you think”

”Phichit, _really_ , I’m fine! I can do it on my own!”

I couldn’t, I really couldn’t.

Yuri was... amazing but scary and horrible. I still wanted him. 

“Good luck!”

”Thanks.”

I’m gonna need it.

* * *

 

I was assigned a paring to look after on earth; a teenage boy and teenage girl. Their love was innocent and naïve but still I graced them with my gift because their hearts beat harder then the normal beat.

And I wouldn’t want them to go through what I was going through.

Watching them fall in love in that moment and confessing their confusing and surge of emotions made me happy. They really deserved it, I know, as they hugged and kissed and laughed and talked for a few hours.

I wish me and Yuri could do that...

Sulking heavily I was summoned, back to Mount Olympus, where I stood in front of the other waiting gods and goddesses. They looked at me with hope in their eyes but it quickly went away at my expression.

“Did the pairing not work?!”

I shook my head and looked up to see Yuri looking at me with curiosity, I knew what that meant, a bunch of my humans looked like that. My heart stopped for a few beats. I spoke up in a shakey voice.

“The pairing worked great... they are happy.”

That was all it took for the gods and goddesses alike to break out in excited, praising cheers. Everyone but Yuri were whooping and clapping.

”Good job”

 _Yuri_.

I looked at him with my eyebrows drawn together, my heart now jumping furiously with excitement in my chest. I could hear the heavy beats echo in my ears.

”I—ah, thanks?”

Yuri laughed and nodded, the softest of smiles on his lips.

”You’re welcome, Otabek” and he flew off  after his response, kicking off the ground and flying to where his post was set up. I watched him for a few seconds before blushing and turning away.

I was acting like a human teenaged girl in love with a human teenaged boy...

but _oh my god_ he knew my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter done!! It was short, it was sweet, and there was enough information hopefully for the next few chapters (unless I change it up of course)!
> 
> I hope y’all enjoued this!!


	2. Nemesis and her vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> origins also confrontation and dirty talk ;) flustered Yuri is best Yuri

He was born from jealousy and fire; off of a burning star that crashed onto Mount Olympus. He came only a few human years after me and I, a small baby God, stood tall to look at the star that birthed the blond baby. Yuri was beautiful even then. He writhed and cried until Mila ran over. She was older then us both, a few years but still a parental figure to some.

I was born from beauty and pain, from the grounds of Venus, stemming out of the earth like a flower growing towards the sun. I rose like a true god; the light from the sky surrounding me as I cried loudly. I was immediately summoned to Mount Olympus, taken in the arms by Victor who was a young god but old enough to know what was happening.

And that was how it started.

I secretly watched over Yuri as he grew. I remember him growing his wings, and receiving his first task as the god of revenge. It was scary and we both would clash into each other when doing our earthy things, and I would watch him become more and more like... _revenge_ ; as he got older and filled out his Greek human Toga, he got meaner as well and flew around with a scoff waiting silently on his tongue.

I loved him nonetheless, people grew afraid of him but I never did. I knew he wasn’t what everyone thought of him.

He was still Yuri with the beautiful, bright, shocking green eyes and innocent laugh that was rare but... amazing. 

I didn’t think differently of Yuri, of course, I never had, even when he would spit on the thriving grass of Mount Olympus and plague it with his poison or when he’d yell at other gods and goddesses for simply trying their best. It made my heart seize but I knew that it was just _him_ , the star he was born from gave him the disease of hatred and scorn not himself.

Venus blessed me with heavenly looks and a big heart and gift full of love. The scalding temperatures making it feel inviting and nice, I wanted my humans to feel that way towards eachother. The coldness from the star made Yuri want his humans to feel that way as well; cold, hurt.

I sighed at my own thoughts before jumping in my skin at a small hissing sound calling out my name. A musical god sat beside the pillar I stood at and strummed at his harp beautifully, leaning against it as if it was holding him up.

”Cupid!”

I looked over my shoulder and my wings twitched anxiously, I couldn’t see or find who was calling me.

”Otabek!”

A hand reaches out and grasped my own, pulling me away from the musician and to a small abandoned shrine. Yuri stood before me with messy, blond hair and reddened, embarrassed cheeks.

”Why are you stalking me? You’re acting like a human teenager! You should know how stupid those species are!”

I scoffed and crossed my arms over each other. I still taller then the god before hmmm, a few inches but it made me more powerful (despite my not so powerful power of love).

”I am not stalking you. Who said I was stalking you?”

Yuri looked at me dimfoundedly, “Well, no one but—“ I cut him off. “Exactly”

”But! I always see you around me! I won’t hesitate to curse you Otabek! I know that you do that... that _shitty_ love stuff! It doesn’t compare to what I have!”

I felt amused but didn’t let it show, I didn’t want him to let him know he could have the potential to win an argument that he dragged me in. I rose an eyebrow and hummed.

”I can’t do _anything_? Not a _thing_? I can make you fall in love with me... with a flick of my wrist I can turn your attitude around and you’d be willing to be down on your knees for me anytime,” I moved in close to the blond, bending slightly and whispering in his ear. I could feel his body shake with... _something_ , under me. “anywhere.”

Yuri yelped and pushed against my chest, his eyes were bugged out of his head like a comic book a few of my humans would have in their rooms. I chuckled deviously and it was almost as if our roles had switched. 

“Now, think, Yuri, do you really want to curse me? Do you want to be on your knees for me? Sucking my cock because you’re so in love with me?” 

The blonds’ cheeks were human firetruck red, and he made a noise with his throat and shook his head furiously. He didn’t speak though and rushed off, not bothering to you his wings as he tripped embarrassingly over his Toga. 

I stood, of course stark naked like I had since I was born, with an erection raging hard against my stomach.

I groaned loudly and turned away, kicking off the ground as I left to my own private shrine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In history it is known that Nemesis (as a goddess) has a toga and wings (which is why Yuri is always described with them) And used her wings often and was quite a trouble maker.
> 
> Cupid has wings as well and was well... butt ass naked and yeah....
> 
> The characters in this book are based off of Ancient Roman/Greek mythology do their attitudes and clothing choices are going to be as accurate as I can make be with them.
> 
> If anything is wrong or I describe something inaccurately please tell me and I will happily fix it!! 
> 
> Hope you’re enjoying this so far!!


	3. Apollo and the sun

Gods and Goddesses tried to not interfere with humans unless they prayed us down or were having serious trouble in their life, then we’d step in, but other then that we left them to theirselves.

Humans were an interesting species; they were either obsessed with spiritual beings, against them, hated one of their own people of a different race, killed eachother, hurt eachother, loved eachother. It was like watching experiment rats in a humans lab.

I thought it was silly though, humans were only put on the earth to take care of it and they couldn’t even do it, we had to.

Seung-Gil always came back, summoned by another god, exhausted and scared. 

He feared that the earth wouldn’t be able to hold up much longer.

But I think I will.

I love and trust the humans on there, no matter how stupid or silly they are. They _were_ trying.

”Otabek!”I sighed and turned around, recognizing the voice immediately. Yuri stood here with his chest puffed out and a determined look on his face.

The sight was hilarious.

”Yes, sugar?”

He blushed slightly but soon flared at me, stalking towards me like a tiger to its pray. I rose an eyebrow down at him.

”I came to fight!”

“At my own private shrine?”

Yuri nodded and I sighed heavily again, moving closer to him and holding up my hand. He flinched and I almost backed down until he came closer too, eyes getting darker and darker and stormier and stormier.

“You know, sugar, I’m not afraid of you”

”My name is Yuri and you should be!”

Before he could do anything I closed my eyes and graced him with love, temporarily of course, full casts didn’t work on gods, only for a few hours or so.

He turned soft; standing still in his spot for a few seconds before looking at me with wide eyes. His once stormy, dark eyes turned meadow green once again. They glossed up, his full, pink lips trembling as he looked up at me with pleading eyes.

I knew what he wanted and I wanted it too but the tugging in my chest made me push the blond away towards he entrance of my habitat.

”Please, Otabek! I love you!”

I frowned and shook my head.

”No you don’t, you are under my temporary cast. Everything you say is like a human getting drunk, you’re god drunk Yuri and what you’re saying is fake. You’ll remember this when it wears off in an hour, _please_ go to your own private shrine, leave me be.”

Yuri let out sad noises and I could only but mimic them in my own head. I felt the same.

The blond pushed against my chest and tried to reach my lips with his own in a drunken, desperate kiss. I pushed him back down. 

He didn’t deserve this.

“I love you! And I’ll love you tomorrow! And the next day! And the next day after the next day! I’ll love you until we can see the earth crumble from the terrible humans!”

And he poofed away.

I stayed in my private shrine until morning and cried with every fiber of love I had in my essence.

* * *

Though gods and goddesses didn’t really need to eat or sleep, we still did, for entertainment and a way to take up our time when we weren’t on earth looking over our humans.

We couldn’t change our shapes or gain anything from those things other then just... feel the same, but at least it was something other then walk around Mount Olympus or lie around naked.

Eating and sleeping is what I had done for the next human days. I would sleep, get up and look outside to check what cycle of day we were in, eat, go back to sleep and repeat.  It was like that for three day cycles straight. No summoning, no calls, no messanger gods giving me stuff, no Yuri, no nothing.

In between the sleep, check sky, eat, repeat cycle I would get lonely and begin to think of Yuri. Sometimes dirty thoughts (and I couldn’t help myself but touch my cock), or sometimes sweet thoughts (and I’d cry some more).

When I would think I was fresh out of tears for that day, out of the three, I would occasionally sit outside and look up at the sky and up at Venus where it taunted me and made fun of me...

I am the worst god of love there ever was and ever will be. Venus was ashamed it neared me.

Yuri is the love of my life and I’ve loved him for a over century now... but I could never tell him cause then he’d curse me.

I just wanted him to bear my seed. 

“God, Otabek, you’re disgusting” I ran my hands over my face and entered my shrine again, feeling tired. Though really, I could never differentiate tired and sad apart, even if I tried.

”You’re a pathetic god there’s probably sad people praying to you for help with their love lives and you’re— ack!” I banged my fist against the small table and watched apathetically as a joke formed at the top. “Wallowing over some man like a stupid... stupid, stupid, _stupid_ human!”

 

My hands rubbed at my eyes and I groaned before I was summoned to who knew where (it was so sudden I couldnt tell where I was).

”You’re a pathetic god, I hope you know that,” Yuri stood in front me with his hands on his hips and his chest moving rapidly. His cheeks were red but his eyes were... _not_? “You are stupid and disgusting and I will have you murdered for this!“

I stood up straighter and sighed, walking away from the god who only got angrier and cursed me with one of his many powers. He froze me in place, flying closer to me. 

Yuris face was close to mine as he evaluated my immediate stone-like appearance, his hot breath could be felt on my cheeks. His eyes were bright and he looked... he looked beautiful. I couldn’t move but I so desperately wanted to hold him like the human men do to their wives.

I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off.

”You think you can just cast that on me! How selfish! I wasn’t really going to curse you but look, now I have! You’re stupid Otabek and I don’t want you in my lif—“ I cut Yuri off,, my voice shakey.

”D-Do you still love me?”

It went silent and Yuri lowered to the ground slowly, eyes wide with shock and confusion. But I knew that he knew that I knew that he remembered.

”What?”

”You said, that you’d still love me; tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, and the day after the day after tomorrow. Do you?”

I could see Yuri turning red, his eyes farted around his own small shrine and I gained confidence (even though I still couldn't move).

”I-I, ah— I don’t know what you’re talking about”

And with a wave of his hand, the curse had been lifted and I was immediately summoned back to my own shrine.

My heart ached dearly but I knew, I could still love from afar.

 


	4. Diana and the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF

“What a breath of fresh air!” Phichit claimed excitedly as he enveloped me in his arms. “I missed you! You were gone for what... 72 human hours?”

I smiled slyly and nodded.

”Yeah I’m sorry, I had to deal with some things—“

”Yuri” Phichit said, matter of factly. I stared at him, my eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. “How did you know?”

The tanned god sighed and then chuckled a bit, “He boasted about how he cursed you and said he was going to get you murdered because you graced him.”

I rolled my eyes and groaned, “I’d like to see him try, he should be happy I graced him... I just don’t go around and grace gods like that.”

Phichit snickered and nudged me in the ribs before he went off to sit by the feet of Seung-Gil who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The tanned god took the other ones hand and kissed it, still maintinaing contact. 

“My wonderful god, my beautiful, smart, quiet, wonderful god. How ever should I repay for all of the ruined fields you’ve graced?”

Seung-Gil cracked the tiniest of smiles and hid it behind a hand. He held Phichits hand firmly. 

”Kiss me”

I looked away quickly before I could see them do anything. I wanted my, ever so crumbling, relationship with Yuri to be like that; public kisses where other gods and goddess could look at us and become jealous. 

I snapped out of my delirious state and went to head back to where I was before.

“Otabek!”

“Yuri...”

The blond marched up to me and jabbed his small finger at my bare chest. It was the third time he came to me like this; angry and shouting my name.

“I need to talk to you”

I gulped but nodded and let the small god lead me, by the hand, to where it was quiet and not that private but private enough. His hand was small, dainty, but warm and inviting.

My heart was racing nervously, I was worried and scared hat something was going to happen.

”I’m sorry that I graced you and everything I just—“

Warm, wet lips were on mine, cutting me off from what I was saying. Yuris hands were tangled tightly in my hair, arms around my neck. He moaned into the kiss  before I could pull away to... _think_.

What just happened?

”Wait— are you okay? My grace was supposed to wear off within that hour I don’t understand.”

Yuri sighed and leant against the Colomn, he groaned and ran his hands over his face like he had done something wrong, or while human drunk and was forced face it the next day.

”You were right, I did... I did love you I think... I love you?”

My heart fluttered in my chest and I nodded, gulping.

”So you’re gonna love me tomorrow?”

nod.

”And the day after tomorrow?”

nod.

”And the day after the day after tomorrow?”

Yuri nodded and bit his bottom lip. I felt giddy, I wanted to yell and laugh and hold him up and kiss him and...

other things that humans would call risqué.

Yuri though often mean and cold hearted, made me feel happy and alive. I didn’t know why though, other gods were deathly afraid of him and barely spoke with him unless commanded to. I knew that it hurt his feelings and I do dssperatley wanted to comfort him.

Maybe I will be able to now.

The blonds’ cheeks dusted a red color and he looked away.

”I— yes I will, I’ve liked you for a while now but thought that if I pushed it away I would feel... normal? Maybe, not so in love? It isn’t in my nature to feel this way so I thought I was... sick for a while, I thought that the star maybe was... dented or dying ole it birthed me”

I frowned but nodded, trying to understand, “I’ve liked you for a while too, ever since you came in the star. Even though I was so young I thought you were beautiful.”

Yuri blushed a little and as if time was against them, I was summoned to a small town down on earth where I needed to watch over two boys pining for eachother.

My day was ruined again.


End file.
